theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gyokuro Shuzen
Gyokuro Shuzen'is the mother of Kalua and Kokoa Shuzen, the current head of the Shuzen Family and the Commander-in-Chief of Fairy Tale. Hokuto Kaneshiro has warned Tsukune and his friends that Gyokuro is the leader of the Shuzen family and that she possesses the strongest Youki detection, greatly surpassing those of her fellow vampires. In Rosario + Vampire Personality Gyokuro is known to be cunning and manipulative as a vampire of the Shuzen house. She is always after power and she enjoys watching those who oppose her plans suffer. Gyokuro hates Akasha, due to her stealing Issa away from her. After losing to Tsukune, Gyokuro expressed hatred for his wish to see humans and monsters becoming friends, because that is the same wish which Akasha held strongly. By all accounts, Gyokuro's hatred for Moka and Akasha stems from the love her husband shows them and her hatred towards humanity is actually just done to scorn Akasha, meaning that she litterally wants to wipe out mankind simply to scorn the ideals of Issa's mistress. She is also shown to have a strong bias pride in her eldest daughter Kahlua. Examples of this are displayed when she chastises Akua for letting her emotions overcome her in battle, which is a central part of Kahlua's whole style of fighting, and when she showed no remorse what so ever towards her youngest daughter Kokoa. Gyokuro even actually ordered Kahlua to kill Kokoa and was annoyed to find the latter exceeding her expectations and mannaging to defend herself. Sadistic to the last, she shows great joy in the agony of her enemies, especially Akasha and those around her, to the point where she tormented Moka about Tsukune's ghoul mutation for the hell of it. Even when her army of vampires turned into ghouls, not only was she directly responsible, she displayed no remorse in the least and actually seemed to be under the impression, perhaps from her own vanity, that they were improved. Perhaps her most obvious trait, and clearly her greatest weakness, is Gyokuro's sheer arrogance. Her pride towards her title as Shuzen's head, Fairy Tale's Commander-in Chief, and her overall power and intelligence vastly exceeds her tenancy for caution. As a result of this, Gyokuro has an ugly habit of underestimating her foes or prematurely declaring victory, as she has been repeatedly caught by surprise to find her foes still alive or stronger than she believed they'd be. The first such case was in thinking she'd shot the Huang family airship out of the sky without first confirming a crash of said vessel, thus causing the reinforcements onboard to arrive safely. she continued to underestimate Tsukune, thinking him dead with just one blow, and even her own daughter Kokoa, whom she believed to still be inferior to her older sister in every way, but was proven wrong both times. She has pride in the Shuzen family name and assumed her Vampire Army to be unbeatable because of it, but was not above turning them into ghouls when they did fail. Her overconfidence finally caught up to her when she mocked Moka about Tsukune's transformation into a Ghoul, after which an enraged Tsukune proceeded to overwhelm and defeat her. All in all, Gyokuro is amoral, narcissistic, arrogant, highly ambitious and very begrudging, but the heart of her actions, all of them infact, seem rooted solely around her hatred for Issa's mistress Akasha for stealing him away from her. Appearance Like her daughter Gyokuro bears light blonde hair, short in style and held back by a cross like clip. Her skin, like her daughter's, is also fairly tan compared to those of her second born daughter Kokoa and her stepdaughters. Adorned on her neck is an array of other cross like pendants, while her attire consists of an over-sized commander jacket. Under her coat, is a short black dress with an empire style halter. She also wears gladiator-like sandals. Like Akua, her face can appear somewhat crazed or insane when she is truly angered or sadistically enjoying her enemies suffering. she also once took on the visage of a twisted opera-like mask with her face, similar to the masked king's mask but with a regular two eyes, when she was shown to be enjoying Moka's suffering. Seven years prior, Gyokuro wore a long black dress with no sleeves and a more plain version of her current hairstyle. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: Gyokuro has shown monstrous strength, though the full extent of her abilities have yet to be revealed. So far, she has shown that she can tear out a stone column with only one hand and hurling it at Tsukune and his friends with relative ease. She also sent Tsukune flying with a slap from her fist. Gyokuro has enough strength to compete with Tsukune after his release of the holy lock's second seal though he overpowered her in the end. *'Superhuman Speed:' Gyoukuro's is considerably faster than Moka as well as able to keep up with Tsukune.. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Gyokuro's durability showed itself during her battle with Tsukune, wherein she took several attacks, including one which broke her ribs and damaged her internal organs, and survived. to the last, Gyokuro was able to stand against Tsukune when his mutation began to hinder him and engaged in a fist fight with him, wherein she was still able to deliver twice as many strikes as her oponent could. However, this endurance met its limit when Tsukune's mutated right arm ironically helped him win the battle with a single punch. despite her defeat, Gyokuro was able to stand up again, rather than passing out, after the battle and fused herself with Alucard to continue fighting. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Gyokuro proved fast enough to retaliate and punch Moka before the latter's attack managed to hit her. she also proved fast enough to compete with Tsukune after releasing his second seal and was able to strike twice as many times than she was struck, however, her lack of endurance(Compared to Tsukune) caused her to be defeated during the exchange. *'Enemy Zero:' According to Hokuto, Gyokuro is the best among youki detection. Her echo-locational abilities are so powerful that she is able to accurately detect life sources within a several thousand meter radius. She demonstrates this ability when searching for Tsukune, finding him moments later after their escape. To this degree, she can keep an eye on the entire base. **'Enemy Zero Seal Released': After removing her limiter, Gyokuro's enemy zero ability can allow her to imitate techniques she has seen in the past and analyzed with a pair of eyes upon the palms of her hands. she has displayed three abilities thus far: ***'Kitsunebi:' a flame manipulating ability of the fire Youkai, Kitsune. Copied from Kuyou. ***'Electro Asyl-Bop:' An electrical ability learned from the lightning Youkai, Raiju. Copied from Raika. ***'Jigen-tou:' dimensional sword, invented by Touhou Fuhai. by shifting between dimensions, Gyokuro can use her body as a blade capable of cutting through all matter without resistance. Copied from Akua (presumed). ***'Fusion:' By using the Rosary Control Device to manipulate Alucard and then syncronising him with her Enemy Zero, Gyokuro was capable of fusing herself to Alucard and gaining full access to, and control over, all of his power. undergoing this fusion also appears to let her borrow Aucard's healing abilities, as she overcame her wounds from the previous fight almost instantly. *'Demonic Aura:''' When first entering the halls of Fairy Tale, Tsukune notes that he felt a pitch-black power being emitted from someone. During Fairy Tale's gathering, Tsukune confirms that he did indeed feel the power being emitted from Gyokuro. Against the Team After her daughter Kokoa Shuzen joins the team, she was furious of Sora for having her daughter joining a team with HUMANS in it. She works with Maleficent and Pete to eliminate them and get her daughter out of it. Category:Villains Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Strong characters Category:Villain Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Darkness Category:Murderers Category:Lovers Category:Mothers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Adults Category:TV Show characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasy characters Category:Masters Category:Mature characters Category:Fancy characters Category:Antagonists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Deceased characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Haki Users